


the sounds of expectations//in all chaos, there is calculation

by ideare



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>graphics for Valkyrie Profile: Welch.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	the sounds of expectations//in all chaos, there is calculation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valkyrie Profile: Welch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658719) by [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile). 



  
  
[](http://i.imgur.com/LQTLPsH.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/XF7g6k9.png)   
[](http://i.imgur.com/7PkzxyW.png) [ ](http://i.imgur.com/RZMqjfd.png)

> ** [the sounds of expectations//in all chaos, there is calculation](https://play.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/0R79Udjw2hnMz0OCnhLyB4) **
> 
> **i. «the beginning» týr**  
>  _‹instrumental›_  
> 
> 
> **ii. « déjà vu» cibo matto**  
>  _shake me up, 'cause nothing make sense_  
>  give it up, where is my six sense  
>  could you hear the sounds of  
>  expectations of humankind  
>  is it real or is it a dream  
>  i want to move my world  
> 
> 
> **iii. «smoke and mirrors» imagine dragons**  
>  _i'm feeling far away, i'm feeling right there_  
>  deep in my heart, deep in my mind  
>  take me away, take me away  
>  this is my word  
>  dream maker, life taker  
>  open up my mind  
>  all i believe  
>  is it a dream  
>  that comes crashing down on me  
>  ·  
>  i'm starting to cave  
>  i'm losing my flame  
> 
> 
> **iv. «immortals» fall out boy**  
>  _they say we are what we are_  
>  but we don't have to be  
>  i'm glad to hate you but i do it in the best way  
>  i'll be the watcher of the eternal flame  
>  i'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams  
> 
> 
> **v. «arsonist’s lullabye» hozier**  
>  _all you have is your fire..._  
>  and the place you need to reach -  
>  don't you ever tame your demons  
>  but always keep them on a leash  
> 
> 
> **vi.«glory and gore» lorde**  
>  _glory and gore go hand in hand_  
>  that's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!)  
>  you could try and take us (oh-oh)  
>  but victory's contagious  
>  delicate in every way but one (the swordplay)  
>  god knows we like archaic kinds of fun (the old way)  
>  chance is the only game i play with, baby  
>  we let our battles choose us  
> 
> 
> **vii. «valkyrjan» týr**  
>  _veiða valkyljur_  
>  og mangur fer mótfallin maður  
>  á vígvøllin  
>  herja høgir  
>  alist ófriður  
>  flúgva valkyrjur á val  
>  ‹valkyries hunt  
>  & few can prevent the predestined death  
>  countless  
>  the brave oones decrease  
>  increase the lone fighters  
>  valkyries fly to the battle›  
> 
> 
> **viii. «wanderlust» every time i die**  
>  _can't tell collapse that it needs to slow down_  
>  can't tell death that it shouldn't come around  
>  and when they take my head and put it on a stake  
>  i know that guilt and disgrace keep the dead man awake  
> 
> 
> **ix. «broken shadows» the thing**  
>  _‹instrumental›_  
> 
> 
> **x. «yellow flicker beat» lorde**  
>  _this is the start of how it all ever ends_  
>  they used to shout my name, now they whisper it  
>  i'm speeding up and this is the  
>  red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart  
> 
> 
> **xi. «last resort» agnés**  
>  _‹instrumental›_  
> 
> 
> **xii. «godlike» alien ant farm**  
>  _the atmosphere is getting thin around us_  
>  we're weightless  
>  shooting like a star and we're getting high  
>  jump too high for space  
>  and we'll skip across the sky  
>  this is godlike  
>  i know you feel it too  
>  this is godlike  
>  i konw  
>  i know  
> 


End file.
